


Mind Control

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sleeping with the enemy, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bit of angst, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: You are a Resistance pilot captured by the First Order. Instead of questioning you, Ren takes advantage of a secret he learns about you.





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am not crazy about the title, but it’s all I could come up with.  
> This is a train wreck of a story. I’m really proud of it, and also deeply ashamed.  
> My tumblr is just as bad: reiko-forrester.tumblr.com

Despite your best flying to escape after completing your mission, you had been taken down by a TIE fighter just before jumping to hyperspace. You didn't expect to be captured, but it was better than being blasted out of the sky. A pair of stormtroopers roughly pulled you from your ship, leading you down the dark corridors of the Finalizer. You took in all you could as they led you away, hoping to be able to escape and find your way back to your ship.  
As you were paraded past a control room, you caught sight of a tall, black-clad, red-haired man standing near the glass at the observation area. His hair was neat, his eyes blue and cold, and you couldn't take your eyes off of him. You tried to watch him as long as you could, keeping him in your view until the troopers brought you to an interrogation chamber.

They strapped you onto a table, cuffing your hands and feet, and left you there alone. As you laid there, you tried to push fear from your mind, recalling General Organa's instruction in case of capture. Instantly your mind was pulled back to the sight of the beautiful officer, and it was a welcome distraction, especially when the doors behind you hissed open and heavy steps fell, echoing in the room.

A masked, robed figure was standing before you, still as the dead and quiet as the grave. You knew him by reputation, but had never met Kylo Ren face to face before.When he finally spoke, his voice was distorted, almost demonic, and despite your concentration you shivered with fear.  
'What was your purpose in this sector?'  
You gave him your name and rank, and closed your eyes, retreating to your imagination and trying to ignore the man. It wasn't easy. He was tall, and imposing, and rage seemed to emanate from him.  
After a moment of silence, a sharp hiss and electric crackling split the air beside your head. You gasped, opening your eyes and saw the man's red lightsaber, close enough to your face to cause your cheek to prickle with sweat. 'What was your purpose in this sector?' he repeated, voice edged with impatience.  
Closing your eyes again, you repeated your own words, trying hard to visualise another man in the room instead of the Force-user. In your mind, you replaced him with the beautiful officer, and the man was using a far more pleasant torture on you. 

‘You have an incredibly strong will,’ Ren mused as he once again failed to retrieve anything useful from you. ‘I wonder,' he said with sarcastically, 'would it be so strong if General Hux was in my place? Using different methods?’

Your breathing slowed to almost nothing. How??

‘Because I sense it.’ Ren answered your unasked question, and used the Force to tilt the table upright. ‘You have been visualising yourself with the general since I entered the room. It’s how you dissociate from what’s happening. I assume all Resistance members are taught this skill?’ The masked man’s voice sounded dark, as if he had been expecting this, and the idea angered him. He didn’t wait for your answer, continuing, ‘You desire General Hux. You’re consumed with the idea of his red head between your thighs, making you beg to tell him everything.'

This would have been your most embarrassing interrogation ever were it not for what you heard in his voice. Under the modulator, you heard how eager he sounded at the revelation, as if he was also consumed with the idea. You tried not to consider the possibilities of your tall, imposing captor joining you and Hux that way.  
Fortunately, you didn’t have to. Ren’s gloved hand swept over your eyes, and all you knew was dark.

 

* * * 

When you woke, it was on a much softer surface, and with less restraints. You sat up, wondering where you were, only to be grabbed and pulled to your feet by Ren. He guided you out of the bedroom, and you felt yourself panic as you realised this was someone's quarters.You had a good idea what you were doing here, and tried to look around for a weapon or means of escape.  
The doors hissed open, distracting you, and the red-haired general entered. Of course. This was his room.  
'Ren? Are you here?' called a voice, haughty and exasperated. 'What was so urg-'  
The man stopped at the sight of you, being held by Ren, and frowned. Then he glared at Ren and demanded, 'What is this?'

'A gift,' he answered. 'She wants you.'  
Hux's eyes met yours, briefly, before returning their hateful gaze to Ren. 'Why bring her to me? Is she armed?'  
Ren's soft laugh twisted your insides, and you couldn't believe this was reality. You were being gifted to a member of the First Order, by a member of the First Order, and you weren't afraid.  
'She is simply a peace offering,' Ren explained. 'It does no good to deny you want her too.'  
Hux's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything Ren told him, 'Do not stall, General. Or I will claim her myself.' 

Your heart clenched at his words, and you looked at Hux, hoping he would speak up. Instead, he kept his eyes on Ren, who had let go of you and was taking off his helmet. Bracing yourself, you turned to look at him.  
The man staring down at you was not what you expected. He was handsome, with dark hair that touched the collar of his cowl, large, intense brown eyes, and full lips. Ren looked at you knowingly, and bent to kiss you, and you knew you were lost.

When you turned back to face the general, he still looked angry, but his eyes were heavy with desire. 'You've gone too far,' Hux snapped at his comrade, but there was no threat in his words. His eyes returned to you, and you watched him expectantly. Finally, he said to Ren, 'Very well. Undress her.'

Ren began tugging at your clothes, stripping off your flight suit and unfastening your shirt. He used the Force to discard the items as he moved on to your pants and boots. Finally, he took off your undergarments, and left you standing naked before Hux.

Hux smirked at you, his eyes travelling up and down your body. No one had looked at you with such sheer hunger before, and it was intoxicating. He took a couple of steps toward you, reaching out with one gloved hand to stroke your cheek. You were expecting his touch to be rough, even cold, but his leather-clad fingers were soft on your skin. Using his other arm to take you close, Hux kissed you gently. You sighed, gripping his uniform as he deepened the kiss, wanting to get it off of him so you could touch him. The general took your hands in his, preventing you from doing so, before pulling away and letting you go.

You instantly touched your lips, embarrassed at your shuddering exhale, and just barely kept from telling him you’d never been kissed like that before. To your surprise, Kylo chuckled softly; a warm rumble that seemed to be agreement. Of course Ren knew.

Hux instructed Ren to hold you still, this time for support, as his lips ghosted beneath your jaw, his breath warm against your neck. Ren’s hands tightened around your arms, pulling you back against his body while the General explored you with his mouth and fingers. Hux’s hands covered your breasts, squeezing and rubbing your nipples, his teeth pressing marks into your throat. The knight’s hardness was pressing into your back, and your heart sped up with the knowledge that he would probably have a turn with you.

‘She wants to touch you,’ Ren muttered to Hux as you squirmed under his attention.  
The general glared at Ren before turning his gaze up to you. With a wicked half smile, Hux shook his head, letting his gloved fingers travel down your belly. Ren shifted his foot to nudge your legs apart as Hux’s fingers met your slick folds, and he watched you as your head fell back against Ren’s chest. He slid one finger inside you, and you tried not to move like you were desperate, even though you were.  
The general watched you, this time adding a second finger and curling it toward him, searching, until he found the spot that gave you away. Your body felt so focused on his touch that you barely noticed Ren wrapping his arm around your waist to hold you up.  
Hux’s eyes didn’t leave yours as his fingers stroked you deep, bringing you just to the edge before stopping. He withdrew his hand, bringing the glistening digits to his mouth and sucking them clean, still watching you. He reached around you, and you couldn’t help your curiosity as Ren bent over your shoulder to meet Hux’s lips as he shared your taste with the knight.  
You had no time to question the men’s relationship before Hux was undressing himself, and told Ren, ‘Pick her up. Hold her for me.’

The taller man did as he was told, hooking his arms between your legs and hoisting you into the air, your back against his chest and his hands gripping your thighs, holding them apart for the general. Your hands squeezed Ren’s arms, holding on for dear life.  
Hux finished taking his clothes off, and you swallowed a moan as you took in the sight. He was pale and slender, his limbs graceful and strong. You wanted to mark his skin with kisses and bites, wanted to stroke and suck his flushed, heavy cock.

Hux approached you, taking himself in hand, and teased you with the tip of his cock, letting it slide against your clit. You couldn’t keep quiet anymore, panting with anticipation, needing him inside you.  
The young redhead took your arms from Ren’s, wrapping them around his neck, and he gripped your hips as he carefully entered you.  
You cried out, his hips flush with yours, the angle perfect, leaning your forehead against his. Ren’s grip on your thighs tightened, your only warning before Hux pulled back, thrusting hard, and you moaned, head falling back against Ren.  
‘You’re so wet,’ Hux panted, his rhythm steady as he fucked you. ‘So wet for me.’ He reached between your bodies, thumb pressing against your clit, and angled his hips as he drove himself deeper into you.

Helpless cries fell from your lips as the general continued his pace, until he leaned in to swallow them with a kiss. You pulled him close, your tongue in his mouth and fingers digging into his skin.With each thrust Hux drove you into Ren, the material of his robes rough against your bare back. The knight was perfectly still, giving no indication of impatience.

Hux ended the kiss, teeth catching your lower lip, then bent to bite your throat hard, his other hand squeezing your breast as he pounded into you furiously, each thrust hitting you perfectly. Your hips rocked urgently into his, his fingers still rubbing hard circles against your clit, and you felt his rhythm falter as his hips moved faster. Hux’s teeth dug into your neck, hard, as his cock slammed into your pussy faster and faster, and you cried his name as you came, shaking against the man as he finished inside you.

Ren was still holding you when Hux withdrew, and he set you carefully on the floor. Your thighs were shaking and slick, and Hux stared appreciatively at the mess he’d made of you. You took a chance to return the favour, memorising the sight of the man’s flushed cheeks, wild crimson hair, and blown pupils.

With a raised eyebrow, the general looked from you to Ren. He nodded to the other man and said, ‘Your turn.’  
You turned slowly to face Kylo, expecting to be taken brutally, and bracing yourself. Instead, Ren pulled you against him and kissed you deeply, intensely, and you weren’t expecting the rush of need you felt. His hand brushed your cheek, and you gasped at the warmth of his flesh. Your hands rested on his chest of their own accord, wishing he was bare, wanting to feel his skin on yours.  
Ren's lips left yours, and he began to unfasten his cloak and cowl, letting them fall to the floor, and lust burned in your core as you watched. His body was powerful, muscular but lean, crossed here and there with faded scars from battles. You forced yourself not to consider how he got those wounds as he pulled off his boots. His eyes met yours, shadowed - almost hidden - under his long black hair as he pushed off his trousers, finally revealing himself.  
Ren stood still and silent, allowing you to admire him.You had imagined him beneath his clothes since waking in this room, but the reality was so much better. His arousal was intimidatingly large, jutting up from between his legs dangerously, and you were suddenly unsure of him. 

The knight, sensing your apprehension, took your hand and led you to Hux's bed, glancing back to make sure its owner followed. The three of you walked into the room, Ren stopping at the foot of the bed. He pulled your body close to his, finally letting you feel his warmth, and kissed you again, his tongue parting your lips and finding your own. As you kissed him, Hux took the opportunity to gather your hair in his hand, using it to pull your head to the side so he could bite your neck. You moaned into Kylo's mouth, and he gripped you tighter, almost possessively. With little effort, he picked you up, and immediately your legs wrapped around his waist, his lower abdomen flush with your still-sensitive clit, and you were breathless as he carried you to the bed. 

Ren sat at the head, you still in his arms, only now his cock was rubbing against where you wanted it most. Though daunting, you were anxious to have him inside you. You reached between your bodies to stroke his erection, but were stopped by Hux's voice demanding, 'Turn her around. I want to see.' 

You turned to look at the general, surprised at the idea, and Ren obeyed, lifting you effortlessly and turning you around, your back to Kylo. Hux's eyes were hungry, almost predatory, as he watched Ren lift your hips and settle you slowly above his shaft, the head slipping in easily. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself as he pushed inside you slowly, and your mouth dropped open in a silent shout.

Even with Hux’s seed still slick inside you, Ren’s cock stretched you nearly past your limit. The long, guttural moan you emitted would have been embarrassing had Ren not echoed you breathlessly. He held your hips still as he sheathed himself to the hilt, and was himself motionless. It was the first time you’d seen him be perfectly under control. You had long since lost your own, bucking helplessly against the intrusion.

Hux was watching all the time, sitting cross-legged and slack-jawed opposite you on the large bed. You almost wished you could see through his eyes; curious how it looked to him, knowing you would rather feel it than see it. You’d never been so full, so used, and you wondered if you’d ever want any other man inside you again.

That was when Kylo pulled all the way out, and made his first thrust. The brief pain wasn’t enough to dampen your desire, and you cried out, head lolling onto his shoulder, as he set a punishing pace. He pulled your thighs wide, showing the general your coupling, and you were too mindless with desire to care how shameful it was to be displayed like this. Ren' teeth clamped onto your throat, and you quaked as he tore an orgasm from you. His hand clamped loosely around your throat as you moaned for him, and you opened your eyes as you came back down.

Ren kept fucking you, stretching your pussy, trying to coax another orgasm from you, adding his fingers this time. You caught sight of Hux’s hand loosely gripped around his hardening cock, stroking steadily as he watched. You gripped Ren’s arms, letting your hands slide to his wrists, aiding him in presenting you. Making sure the general could see, you used your fingers to spread yourself even wider for him.

Unexpectedly, Hux was on his hands and knees before you, and you soon felt his warm, eager tongue stripe its way to your clit, swirling over the nub once before licking in time to Kylo’s thrusts. You kept holding yourself apart for him, and he greedily accommodated you, pulling your folds into his mouth and wetting you further with his tongue. The sight of General Hux between your thighs was too good, so close to what Kylo had described that he could have been telling the future. Forgetting yourself,your hand left its place to grip his fiery hair, tugging his head closer. You suddenly regretted the action, but he didn’t seem to, burying his face in you and lapping at you furiously.

Ren panted behind you, and as you watched Hux lick you, it occurred to you that he was also licking Ren’s cock while he fucked you. Ren was thrusting so hard; nobody had ever fucked you so deep. His fingers circled your breast, clutching at your flesh and pulling new pleasures from you at an alarming rate. You wondered how many more you could handle.  
Hux’s lips were sucking slowly at your clit, Kylo’s massive hard-on nearly splitting you apart but rubbing you inside in a way you’d never known possible. Ren squeezed your breast, tugging your nipple hard, and bit your throat harder.  
You didn’t know why he suddenly stopped and slid out of you, but judging from your wet thighs he had reached his own peak, and wanted to avoid insemination. Instead, you were met with the sight of Hux’s lips and chin dripping with your juices. You gasped to yourself, not knowing you had been capable before.

Barely able to ponder this new fact, Kylo’s member was stretching you again, and your wanton sigh as he filled you up hung in the room. Hux was now standing on the bed before you, offering you his hard cock, and just as you took him in your mouth you saw the ginger grab a handful of dark hair, pulling Ren’s head at an angle where he could see your mouth bobbing over his cock. Ren’s fingers roughly rubbed your clit, and as your body gave in to his once more, he finally gave in to yours. You felt the hot spurts of his release coat your insides, leaking from your spent pussy. At the same time, Hux’s cock twitched against your tongue, his eyes on yours as he watched you swallow him down, his own eyes as glazed with lust as yours were. 

Ren was slow to pull out, not ready to leave your tight heat, and you hated yourself for the way you ached when he left you. You had little time to mourn as the general’s tongue took Ren’s place, licking you clean as you rode his mouth to one last small, but still intense, orgasm. As you recovered on the bed, you couldn’t help a soft growl as you watched Hux grab Ren’s chin and press his slick mouth against the larger man’s mouth. Ren kissed him back hard, loving the taste on his lips of your shared pleasure. Then the Knight took your face gently, thumb swiping away a drop of the general’s seed and licking it away. Then he bent to kiss you, and your tongue swept into his mouth, not ever wanting to stop.

Are you in love now? came Ren’s voice in your head, and you pulled away, surprised. Before you could wonder aloud, Hux‘s lips claimed yours again, and the moment passed.

The three of you were still on the bed, in no hurry to formally end the encounter, but not wanting suspicion to arise either. Hux, looking gloomy, was the first to reach for discarded clothes, and you soon followed. Despite all the layers, Ren was the first one dressed, including the helmet. Hux looked disappointed, but his eyes and face soon resumed his cool, stony expression.

‘What should we do with her?’ The general’s red locks were back in place, and you wanted to mess his hair once more, take both of them once more and entangle yourselves forever.  
Ren regarded you silently, face unreadable, then smirked at you as he told Hux, ‘We send her back. Show their leader how easily Resistance fighters can be corrupted.'

Hux seemed sceptical of his commander, but waved his hand dismissively. ‘Then take our prisoner back to her ship,’ he ordered, turning his back and crossing his arms behind him. ‘Allow her security clearance and send her on her way.’  
He shot Ren an evil look and elaborated, ‘She will give us anything now. She belongs to us.’ He traced the line of your jaw with his newly gloved finger, making it impersonal again, and you hated him. For now.

Ren didn’t hesitate. He nearly dragged you from the man’s quarters to a lift, and you stared at his impassive mask, the silence heavy.  
You reached the dock where your X-wing waited, and Ren took you inside. He entered a code into the console, and the screen beeped as the lock was released. ‘Don’t worry, (y/n),’ Ren told you, backing you against the ladder as he spoke. 'I won't forget about you.' 

The man was terrifying like this. You were alarmed to discover yourself wondering how his lustful vocalisations would sound through the mask. He turned away from you, retreating down the hall. The men's words haunted you, especially Ren's unspoken question.

Hastily, you boarded your ship, quickly setting course for base, and trying to make yourself forget everything, knowing it would be impossible.


End file.
